


Sharing Sweets

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: This was a Fire Emblem Echoes Halloween fanfic as I wrote it for Halloween in 2018.Pairing: Alm x KliffIdek anymore. Fluff fanfic I guess.Note: This was published on October 20th, 2018 based on Wattpad.





	Sharing Sweets

Kliff looked at the calender. Boy, it is October 30th. He sighed. "Tomorrow is Halloween." Kliff muttered to himself as he looked away from the calender and looked outside. Most villagers had decorated their houses for Halloween.

Kliff then looked away and kept writing notes in his journal. He knew people like Celica, Alm, and Delthea would go trick or treating.

Kliff knew he would probably have to go trick or treating anyway. Last year when he didn't want to go, he was begged by Alm and Celica. Celica the most though.

Kliff had already went out and bought 3 bags of candy. Kliff got up and looked for a bowl to place the candies in. "Here's one." Kliff said and took the bowl out. He cut the bags open wth scissors and poured the candies in the bowl. Alm quietly walked in. He walked right behind Kliff. "BOO!" He yelled, which made Kliff jump. "AAH!" Kliff screamed and turned around to see Alm.

"Really, Alm? You didn't had to do that." Kliff said while gently scolding him. "Sorry. Had to though!" Alm said and walked off, leaving a frustrated Kliff. "Halloween every year." He muttered to himself.

Once finishing with the candies in the bowl, he decided to go train for the rest of day. Suddenly, he began to think of Alm. But why Alm? ' _N-No! D-do not think of Alm! What is wrong with you, Kliff?!'_ Kliff thought in his thoughts.

_Halloween..._

Kliff heard around the village is that there is a Halloween festival going on. He thought it would be better to go there instead of going trick or treating.

"At least that is better than going trick or treating." Kliff said. He managed to get a vampire costume. He decided to wait until it was night. He decided to talk to Celica. "So, Celica. Have you decided what you are gonna be?" Kliff asked to him.

"I decided I wanted to dress up like a kimono girl." Celica replied with a smile. "Ah, I see." Kliff said while smiling back. He already told Celica he was gonna be a vampire.

_Halloween night..._

Kliff was already in his vampire costume. He had already walked to the festival along with others. Celica, like promised, dressed up like a kimono girl. "Celica, your kimono is beautiful." Kliff said, admiring the kimono Celica was wearing. The kimono Celica was wearing was pastel blue with pink and purple flowers along with yellow and orange fish designs on it.

"Thank you, Kliff." She replied, smiling. Kliff nodded and looked around. The festival was so beautiful. Even the moon was shining its brightest tonight. He saw people dressed in costumes dancing. Suddenly, he began thinking about Alm again. ' _N-no! Not again! Stop it, Kliff! Am I...perhaps in love with Alm?'_ Kliff thought to himself as thoughts of Alm appeared in his head.

He looked around and saw Alm. He was dressed up as a ghost and not the type of ghost that would wear a white sheet over them. Kliff began slowly walking away until he heard music. Why music?

He then saw people dancing. "Oh, man." Kliff said quietly. Suddenly, he felt one of his hands grabbbed. "H-huh?" Kliff said and turned to look at who grabbed his hand. It was Alm. "A-Alm...?" Kliff said quietly.

Alm then pulled him gently. "W-what are you doing?" Kliff asked nervously.

"Kliff...may I...dance with you?" Alm asked. Kliff looked at his face. Alm looked nervous. He also noticed that Alm was blushing. "Um...sure, I guess..." Kliff responded. Kliff also began to blush as well. This felt weird. It really did.

Kliff and Alm began to dance along with the other dancing people. Of course, both boys felt so nervous about doing this.

_After dancing..._

Kliff and Alm looked around. "Did anyone watch us?" Kliff asked Alm. "No, No one did." Alm replied to Kliff's question. Kliff felt so embarrassed that he danced with someone he possibly loves. It seemed that Alm saw his embarrassed face because he said this to Kliff.

"I know this is weird to you, Kliff. This is weird to me too." Alm said. They looked at each other. Suddenly, Kliff felt a warm feeling in his heart and kissed Alm. Alm was shocked.

But to much of surprise to Kliff, Alm kissed him back. Halloween balloons were everywhere. The boys kissed under the moonlight as people in their costumes were getting candy.

Once the boys parted, they looked at each other. Kliff pulled out a bag filled with candy. "Want some?" Kliff asked. Alm smiled. "Sure." He replied and pulled out a red lolipop. Kliff said and smiled. Both of them ate the Halloween candy they got as the night went on.


End file.
